Warehouse 13
Warehouse 13 is a massive, top-secret storage facility in South Dakota that houses supernatural artifacts, mysterious relics, and supernatural souvenirs collected by the U.S. Government. Warehouse 13 is the 13th iteration of the Warehouse, with other iterations having existed throughout history. The current Warehouse is also known as K39ZZZ on the North American Grid, but is affectionately called "America's Attic" by the Warehouse boss, Arthur Nielsen. However, due to this being the nickname for the Smithsonian, Agent Claudia Donovan has suggested that it needs a new name. Agent Peter Lattimer has suggested the nickname, "The World's Junk Drawer", with Claudia herself offering both the "Library of Crazy", and her favourite, "Artifact Roadshow". Warehouse 13 is commonly (at least in Univille) believed to be an IRS warehouse facility that stores people's tax returns. This was revealed to Pete, Myka and Claudia in season 2 episode 3, "Beyond Our Control." History Throughout history, the Warehouse has not had a permanent location. It moves at the whim of the Regents, presumably by magic or supernatural forces, to the geographical location of whichever empire or power seems to be leading the world at that time. Because the United States has been the power center of the world for the last hundred years, the Warehouse has been located in North America. At various times in the past, the Warehouse has been located in England, Russia, Asia, Mesopotamia, Egypt, and Rome. One example of the Warehouse in the past would be the ancient Library of Alexandria.Hulu.com"Whose Warehouse Is It Anyway." Video clip. (2009) Artie believes that Warehouse 13 was built in 1898 and that it first warehouse burned down due to a lack of knowledge on how to "store stuff." While it may be true that an artifact or more may have caused the destruction of the first Warehouse 13, the 13th iteration of the Warehouse first appeared on American soil in 1914. Although little is known about previous warehouses, Mrs. Frederic implies that all of the previous Warehouses were burned to ashes. This is revealed to be untrue when Warehouse 2 reactivates. Warehouse 2 was actually buried, literally, by its agents to prevent Julius Caesar from obtaining its artifacts when he invaded Egypt. The current choice of location for the Warehouse may have been at least in part an attempt to contain an artifact rather than an effort to maintain the anonymity of its location. The Current Warehouse The current version of the Warehouse, Warehouse 13, is located just outside Univille, South Dakota. Originally it was more steam-punk based. Warehouse Features The Warehouse is lit by a massive series of electrical "Shelby" light bulbs invented by Adolph Chaillet at the beginning of the 20th century. The Warehouse sports a zip-line system, which allows Warehouse agents quick access within the main storage area. Attached to this is a specialised sprinkler system. Artifacts in the Warehouse generate a certain amount of electricity and from time to time that electricity discharges itself inside the Warehouse. These discharges, while mostly harmless, can be seen shooting through the Warehouse in random locations. When excess negative energy occurs within the main storage area, "the Warehouse does bad things." The sprinkler system can be directed to the coordinates of the negative energy and flood the area with neutralizer. The Warehouse has a multi-tiered security system protecting it from outside attack and inside disturbance. Entrance to the warehouse is partially controlled by retinal scanners keyed to warehouse personnel. It also contains a computer-controlled alarm system. Although incredibly sophisticated, young genius Claudia Donovan circumvented this alarm system in order to kidnap Artie Nielsen and force him to help her bring her brother, Joshua Donovan, back from a temporal loop that trapped him while he was attempting to use Rheticus' Compass. The security system can also be used by gatherers from inside in case of emergency within. Artie's Computer System likely controls a great portion of the security system in the warehouse. The alarm system includes voice notification of security problems; the voice notifications sound like Mrs. Frederic. Mrs. Frederic also requested that Eureka's Douglas Fargo, head of Global Dynamics, go to the Warehouse and update the security. During this time he accidentally activated the security A.I. HUGO-1 The Warehouse is also protected by the Regents. The Remati Shackle, currently worn by Jane Lattimer, was created by Genghis Khan as a last line of defense. When the Warehouse is threatened, the Shackle creates a large impenetrable force-field around the Warehouse until the danger passes. There's also a kind of back door into the Warehouse. About a mile south of the Warehouse you'll find a rock wall with a special symbol on it. This was the original entrance for Warehouse 9 in Constantinople and it also inspired the story of Alibaba and the 40 Thieves, "behind this door lies boundless treasure". The only way to open the door is to say "open sesame" in Arabic (iftah ya simsim). If you do get the door open you'll walk down a hall way and reach a room with 3 doors, only one of which will take you to the Warehouse, the others will take you to your doom. Warehouse Personnel :For a simple, alphabetic list of personnel, see Warehouse Personnel. At present, the enigmatic Mrs. Frederic oversees all operations involving the Warehouse. Artie Nielsen serves as Warehouse supervisor and Claudia Donovan as his de facto apprentice. Agents Pete Lattimer and Myka Bering chase down reports of supernatural and paranormal activities in search of new objects to cache at the Warehouse and help control the Warehouse itself. Leena who is now dead, frequently visited the Warehouse, presumably to consult with Artie about various Warehouse personnel and guests staying at her bed and breakfast. She was also responsible for helping to place the artificats in a way their energy wouldn't cause trouble. Also, midway during the third season, the Warehouse 'adopts' a dog, Trailer. Due to a connection made by Mr. Mental and Coco's fezzes, Trailer has a certain psychic bond with Artie. Warehouse Layout The Warehouse, a massive metal and stone structure, provides storage for both artifacts and items of significance to Warehouse operations. It includes a variety of rooms, most of which exist underground, and each with different purposes. The Umbilicus The Umbilicus is a cylindrical shaped corridor filled with explosives which can be detonated in the event of an emergency. This is the only main entrance to the main Warehouse. The Umbillcus is entered through the only door in the Warehouse's exterior, and leads to Artie's office. The Umbilicus controls entry to the rest of the Warehouse with a retinal scanning device. This room was destroyed in the season 1 finale, but it seems to have been replaced soon afterward. Artie wants a doggy door added for Trailer. The common comment given on a persons first trip through the Umbilicus is "Don't touch the bombs." To which they respond "Bombs!" Alternate Entrances One entrance is a path in a stone cave some miles off from the main entrance. Another entrance is a flight of stairs Artie hints at. There is also supposedly a back entrance as told by Myka in the episode Buried. Finally there is a way to get in from the secret Regents quarters in Hong Kong. However, for this entrance, it needs to be opened from both sides and is in the main area of the Warehouse. Artie's Office The first area reached after the Umbilicus to the Warehouse is Artie's office. This room houses the Warehouse's computer systems as well as the main power and the central alarm system used in cases of emergencies. Along the wall to the right and rear of the desk are two massive filing cabinets. The first wall of drawers resembles an old library card catalog. The second has yet to be identified. In one corner, a small kitchenette sits in an alcove and includes a refrigerator and coffee maker. Directly next to the kitchenette is a metal, circular staircase leading to an upper level. Warehouse Filing Room In addition to artifacts, the Warehouse contains a massive paper filing system housed in a separate room. The filing system contains details about each person who has ever worked for Warehouse 13. The paper system has yet to catch up with the advances in Warehouse technology, according to Artie. Restricted Files Room A secret room located in Artie's Office that contains files that are only supposed to be read by either Mrs. Frederic or The Regents. Artie only recently discovered this room exists because this room appears to be just an ordinary supply closet, but when a special device that the Regents and Mrs. Frederic have is placed over the door knob it goes from being an ordinary supply closet to being the Restricted Files Room. It's unclear exactly how files in this room are stored because the room is filled with floating balls of energy and the files seem to be accessed by adjusting dials on the wall. In the episode "All the Time in the World", Mrs. Frederic checked the restricted files for the reason Warehouse 9 bronzed Paracelsus because Artie couldn't find the reason in the regular Warehouse files. However, for some reason even the restricted files didn't have the reason, but fortunately Abigail Cho, the Keeper of Warehouse 13, knew why. Personnel Quarters Archive Personnel Quarters Archive.png|Personnel Quarters Archive Personnel Quarters Archive1.png|Personnel Quarters Archive Agents who have died or left the warehouse have their personal effects sealed in their quarters (effectively, their room at Leena's Bed and Breakfast) and kept in a massive electro-mechanical indexing system deep inside Warehouse 13. The means of removing, sealing, transporting, and storing the room is not fully explained. Once stored, a retired agent's quarters is given an index number which is attached to their personnel file in case of retrieval. If an agent's effects need to be retrieved for any reason, an access door can be used to reach a particular agent's sealed quarters, by entering the four-digit index code on a rotary dial, which then displays the number input on four 'Nixie' indicator lights. Ancient Archives Some artifacts are stored in here. It is noted that the pyramid in the warehouse is the Ancient Archives. Artifact Storage :For a list of specific artifacts stored in the Warehouse, see the main article, List of Artifacts and Gadgets. A coordinate grid mapping system locates each artifact stored in the Warehouse, though no clear indication is given of the rhyme or reason for the organization of the grid itself. The grid system may be indicated by large, yellow circles on the floor of the main storage area that contain letters and numbers in them. The coordinate mapping system doesn't seem to be related to the actual organization of the artifacts, however. Artifacts appear to be placed in the Warehouse based on overall balance of energies and locations added to the Warehouse computer system after placement, rather than a grid location found first and the item placed there second. Despite careful placement, artifacts in the Warehouse frequently appear to move on their ownFor example, Harry Houdini's Wallet, which appeared to fall into Myka Bering's bag for no reason. (cf. ) (in theory towards anyone who is metaphysically predisposed). Regular screenings every decade ensure items remain where they are recorded to have been located last. Although Warehouse personnel can walk or ride through the Warehouse to retrieve or store artifacts, in emergencies they can strap into a harness and use a zip-line system to travel to specific Warehouse coordinates in a hurry. Due to the large number of artifacts, and the psychic turbulence each artifact generates, the aisles of the Warehouse occasionally generate 'static', which Artie assures is harmless. Despite this claim, he warns the agents to 'duck and cover' as soon at it appears. The static manifests careening orbs of ball-lightning that carom off the shelves and support columns of the Warehouse, seemingly without direction or purpose. When in the Artifact storage area it is important not to touch anything and not to go in the storage area with high emotions. The artifacts can pick up on your energy and you could accidentally activate an artifact. If there is an Artifact Disturbance(AD) just go any of the many neutralizing stations to deactivate the artifact and place it back where it was. To help with organization every aisle is given a name and at the beginning and end of each there should be a sign telling you what aisle that is. An aisle's name usually has something to do with what artifacts are kept in it. Feng Shui Spiral The spiral is located at the heart of a Feng Shui garden that is located inside the Warehouse. Despite the name, the Spiral is a not a spiral, but two concentric cirles. The outer ring is carved into the ground with Chinese symbols on the edge, and the smaller inner circle has a chair in the center. The user must sit in the chair while holding an artifact; one of the symbols on the edge of the spiral will light up and tell what overpowering emotion created that particular artifact. For example, when the Norge Porthole was placed in the circle, the symbol meaning "indescribable beauty" lit up. (The Norge was the first dirigible to cross the North Pole and when the crew of the ship saw the Northern Lights for the first time the porthole absorbed the feeling of wonder and amazement they were experiencing at that moment.) The Spiral was first used by Warehouse 6 to help shelve artifacts because every artifact in the Warehouse has a unique location where it needs to be; if it is shelved incorrectly unpredictable things could happen. Since Leena had the power to see auras she only had to use the spiral for particularly difficult artifacts, but with her gone it's assumed Warehouse 13 will b e using the spiral more often. When using the Spiral, it is important to enter it with a calm and clear mind, If not the user's own emotions may prevent the spiral from getting an accurate reading (due to it registering the emotion of the user instead of the artifact), thus causing an artifact to be shelved incorrectly. Steve Jinks has shown an ability to use the Spiral properly; it is unknown whether any other current Warehouse employee can do likewise. If any, the most likely candidates would seem to be Abigail Cho or Pete. Eldunari A very special room that serves as the central nervous system or heart of the entire Warehouse. Adwin Kosan said "the Eldunari connects the mind of the Caretaker to the soul of the Warehouse". The Eldunari is located underneath the Restricted Files Room and is filled with floating symbols constanly moving in all directions. If the symbols are moving in perfect harmony then that's a sign the Warehouse is happy and healthy. In the episode "All the Time in the World", the Warehouse's computer was operating at a much slower pace than normal and Mrs. Frederic began showing signs something was dreadfully wrong. Mr. Kosan and Artie went to the Eldunari to see what was wrong, Mrs. Frederic's mind is a reflection of the Eldunari which means if something is wrong with her than something could be wrong with the Eldunari and thereby wrong with the Warehouse as a whole. Mr. Kosan and Artie noticed that some of the symbols in the Eldunari were moving in an irregular manner and being destroyed. They didn't know what this meant until they discovered Paracelsus was Caretaker of Warehouse 9; the Warehouse can only have one Caretaker and now that Paracelsus is unbronzed and because he's a former caretaker, Mrs. Frederic's and Paracelsus's minds are fighting for control over Warehouse 13 and it's tearing the Warehouse apart from the inside-out. The word Eldunari is drawn from the Inheritance Cycle by Christopher Paolini. Translated from the original Elvish it means "heart of hearts" and refers to a gem-like structure located inside a dragon's body, which grows with the dragon. If the dragon desires, they can transfer their conscience and any energy they might have into the Eldunari, which results in the conclusion of its growth and being physically ejected permanently from the dragon's body. Like Mrs. Fredric's connection to the Warehouse, the Eldunari houses the conscience of the dragon, and allows communication between the dragon and Rider regardless of distance. Unlike the Warehouse, the Eldunari in the Inheritance Cycle allows a dragon to live beyond the death of their body, as well as allowing the Rider to draw upon the knowledge and energy of that dragon, which are dependent within their Eldunari on magic in order to continue their existence. Farnsworth Aisle This aisle is home to several of Philo Farnsworth's inventions, including some nuclear fusion devices and a 3D camera and holographic projector. There are also replacement parts for Farnsworth's, which Claudia used to alter the 3D camera. It appears that most of the nuclear fusion devices are on one side of the aisle, with Artie saying that some of these artifacts are "still kicking." H.G. Wells Aisle This aisle is full of Wells-made artifacts, shipped across from Warehouse 12. Among the artifacts stored in the aisle is Wells' Time Machine, and her grapple gun. Art Gallery The Aisle where all artifact paintings are kept. The paintings are hung neatly on the walls of the aisle and the only known artifact in this aisle is Vincent Van Gogh's Stormy Night. Traps Asle.png|The Trap "Aisle" Traps Asle1.png|Claudia climbing to retrieve the hooka Trap Aisle First featured in "Fractures"; the aisle where all artifacts with "trapping" effects are stored. However, no one has done inventory in this aisle in a very long time, so it's extremely disorganized. Artifacts include Spartacus' Retarius, Ebenezer Thorndike's Lobster Trap, Rube Goldberg's Wire Collection, Abul-Fath Gilani's Hookah, and a spear that discharges electricity when thrown. There is also a mid 1900s microwave, a possible connection to Percy Spencer Torture Room A section of the warehouse which houses many artifacts used for torture or used in the inquisition. Holds many shackles, weapons, and armor. Such artifacts are a mace, a horses' armor, an inquisition saw, and the Dutch Army Punishment Whip. All with unknown effects Schöningen Armory A section of the Warehouse where all artifacts relating military combat are kept. The only known artifact in this section is the Non-Exploding Hand Grenade. In the episode "Instinct" Claudia and Steve went into this aisle in search of an artifact that they could use to neutralize the Gold Spike from the Trans-Continental Railroad after it became stuck in the expansion joints. Claudia found an old RPG launcher which she converted into the Goo-zooka and used to neutralize the spike. Canned Food Aisle This is the informal name that Pete gave this aisle. It houses bottles, boxes, and jars of food. It features "some lovely Red Herrings", as well as the original can of worms, and some sardines from the Shackleton South Pole expedition. Aisle of Noel The aisle where holiday-related artifacts are stored, Aisle 4392-102 is first shown in The Greatest Gift and features artifacts such as: *Philip Van Doren Stern's Upholstry Brush *Perpetually spinning dreidels *A burning yule log *Rudolph's Nose *The Christmas Truce Submarine Ornament *Colored yarn: Rolls of red and blue yarn. Effect(s) and origin unknown. *Peppermint Balloons: Three in the Aisle of Noel. Effect(s) unknown. *Soccer Ball: Seen while Rudolph's nose was being stored. White-and-blue colored. Effect(s) unknown. *Stilleto-heel shoes: In the Aisle of Noel. Effect(s) unknown. *Stocking: In the Aisle of Noel. Effect(s) unknown. *Teapot: In the Aisle of Noel. Effect(s) unknown. *Wooden wheelchair: Located in the Aisle of Noel. Effect(s) unknown. Assuming that the reality experienced by Pete in The Greatest Gift is comparable, there must be a minimum of some 600 items in this aisle, as about 580 was the highest number (barely visible) on the inventory the alternate James MacPherson was running. IRS Quartum IRS stands for Imperium Romanum Sacrum (Latin for Holy Roman Empire). This is where all files from Warehouse 8 are stored. The Holy Roman Empire hosted Warehouse 8 in Germany from 1216-1517 and this is where all its' files are kept. In "We All Fall Down", Artie set the IRS Quartum on fire so some of files have been burned or destroyed. Ovoid Quarantine This area is protected by a very tall, locked fence with barbed wire, and beyond that, a sheet that is likely laced with Neutralizer that can be unzipped for entrance. There is a sign that reads, "Quarantine Area, MAX FIVE MINS ZONE." Given the relative lack of security, it seems much less dangerous than the Dark Vault and judging from the warning sign only houses time-release activating artifacts. Primarily, the Ovoid Quarantine is used to catalog and mark artifacts for storage as they enter the warehouse. With the recent deactivation of Warehouse 2, the Ovoid Quarantine has been very busy with an overflow of artifacts. Madrid Section A location mentioned by Artie in as a place to put the Edgar Alan Poe Artifacts. The section is a place that holds passive but easily spooked artifacts, among which are Poe's pen and notebook. Dark Vault.png|The Dark Vault on the Warehouse grid Dark vault warning.jpg|Warning sign over the entrance to the Dark Vault Dark Vault1.png|Pete, Claudia, and Myka in the Dark Vault Dark Vault The Dark Vault houses the most dangerous artifacts stored in the Warehouse. Artie alludes to this danger when he says "You're never going to want to see the Dark Vault.". The vault's passcoded locks apparently failsafe to open, rather than lockdown mode, during an emergency evacuation situation. The Bronze Sector Bronze Sector.png|Doors leading to the Bronze Sector Bronze Sector1.png|Pete and Myka introducing Jinks to the Bronze Sector Bronze Sector2.png|The Bronze Sector during "The Greatest Gift" Bronzed.jpg|James MacPherson Bronzed Broze claudia.jpg|Claudia Bronzed Bronze Stele.PNG|The artifact used for the "Bronzing Process" This sector houses the most dangerous criminals and preserves them for all eternity. It cannot be found in the Manual, because there can be no written record of it, since if someone found the Warehouse they could "debronze" the people who are imprisoned there. The people in The Bronze Sector aren't Hitlers or evil dictators; they were on their way to being them, but the Warehouse got to them first. The preserving of people to prevent their evils being loosed upon the world (while also avoiding their death, which would impose evil upon the preservationist's soul) was a process first explored in Mesopotamia around 1250 B.C. by the use of the Mesopotamian Bronze Stele. The original process was too heavy and unsuccessful to be used, as people who were bronzed would only remain bronzed for a few hours before crumbling away into dust. The Caretaker of Warehouse 9, Paracelsus, discovered a way to refine the stele's power so people who were bronzed with it would remain bronzed indefinitely. Today, the process used by the Warehouse involves flash-freezing bodies using cryogenics and preserving them further by bronzing through the use of the stele. In the episode "The Truth Hurts", Warehouse 13 attempted to bronze Paracelsus again after Nick Powell unbronzed him earlier. However, they couldn't bronze Paracelsus because he had ingested a chemical formula that prevents the bronzing process from working on him. The Bronze Sector is also a great place to hide in the Warehouse because since everyone there is still technically alive they all give off a faint heat signature which masks the heat signature of people hiding in the Bronze Sector from the Warehouse's thermal scanners. The Escher Vault The Escher Vault is a massive, shifting, labyrinth found within the Warehouse, in which the personal effects of bronzed individuals are kept. The elements of this vault shift far too rapidly for any person to be able to navigate through it without some sort assistance, like H.G. Wells's Imperceptor Vest or a pair of specially-designed goggles. Neutralizer Processing Center Neutralizer Processing Center.png|Neutralizer Processing Center The gooery.jpg|"The Gooery" Neutralizer Processing Center1.png|Neutralizer Processing Center Nicknamed The Gooery by Claudia, this center is described better in chapter 197 of the Manual. It is what pumps the neutralizer through the Warehouse, creating stability fields around and throughout the warehouse, so the artifacts won't activate on their own. It may be the most important part of the Warehouse, because, without the constant stability field it creates, the entire Warehouse would be destroyed from the amount of energy the artifacts give off. It is similar to how nuclear rods are submerged in coolant to keep them from going critical. It is also the spot for the hydroelectricity generator in the original warehouse 13 Ferret Kennel When the Wish Granting Kettle was first brought to the Warehouse, this artifact was implied to have been overly abused by the agents there, causing numerous ferrets to run rampant in the Warehouse. It can be assumed this kennel was made to house these ferrets, to stop them from being a nuisance in the Warehouse. It is possible that Pete the Ferret was sent there, seeing as he seemingly dissapeared from the show. Warehouse Library Stocked with first editions of everything that has ever been printed; Myka calls this library, "Amazing." Vetruvius Sector What this sector it is uncertain, it is likely supposed to be Vitruvius as in the famed Roman architect, engineer, and writer.Syfy Expansion Joints Claudia: (Sarcastically) 'Great! That explains everything except for the part where you said THE WAREHOUSE AUTOMATICALLY EXPANDS!? ' Artie: 'That's right, suprise! Huge joints built into the Warehouse that automatically expand and increase the size of the Warehouse in order to make room for more artifacts. The joints were originally designed by Albert Einstein and their mechanics are based on his theory of relativity. The joints absorb energy from artifacts in the Warehouse and convert that energy into matter, which is used as building material for further Warehouse expansion. Because the joints are powered by artifacts they're self-sustaining; when the joints absorb energy from artifacts they use that energy to make more room for more artifacts which in turn provide even more energy for the joints. In the episode "Instinct" the Gold Spike from the Trans-Continental Railroad became stuck in the joints and because of that the joints weren't converting energy into matter like they were suppose to, but they were still absorbing artifact energy which meant that eventually the joints would become overloaded and explode taking the whole Warehouse with them. However, do to the quick thinking of Claudia Donovan and her Goo-zooka the spike was neutralized and the joints returned to their normal function. Computer Lab A long disused portion of the Warehouse; it was workplace of Hugo Miller prior to his retirement. This room held the "failsafe" computer that was turned on when Douglas Fargo from Eureka installed the new warehouse system named "Warehouse 13.1" The Motorcycle aisle Filled with motorcycle artifacts. The Pete Cave Hidden in the back of the motor cycle aisle. Created by Pete as a secret den (his version of the Bat Cave - although whether that would be ''Christian Bale or Adam West is less clear) but apparently Claudia knew about it because she was the one who would restock the fridge with cream sodas. Lehmann Fornax : '''Claudia: "Wait. This place is heated by a giant furnace powered by the Earth's core?" : Artie: "You should see the air conditioner." - The''' '''Greatest Gift A gigantic furnace that heats the Warehouse by connecting it to the Earth's superheated core. The furnace has been in commission since 1943, four years after Inge Lehmann discovered the existence of the core. In the alternate reality created when Pete touched Philip Van Doren Stern's Upholstery Brush, MacPherson attempted to use the Fornax to destroy the Brush, which Artie said was the sole way he could be sure of getting rid of it, and permanently establish the altered reality as the only one. Secret Entrance to the Warehouse This secret entrance to the Warehouse is a large stone cliff in Constantinople. Part of the cliff features a small ledge. The ledge is the original entrance to Warehouse 9 and was the inspiration for the story of Ali Baba and the Forty Thieves. To open the wall, which splits open down the middle, you must say "Open sesame" in Arabic - "Iftah ya simsim." After the opening of the original external door, there is another security door which one would have to pass through. After that, there are three doors, but only one (on the left when the agents use this entrance in The Greatest Gift) leads to the Warehouse. It is unknown what the other two do, but it is known to be very bad as when Claudia asked Artie what happens, he simply replied with, "Don't." According to Pete, MacPherson used it to smuggle HG Wells out of the Warehouse. This secret entrance appeared in The Greatest Gift when Pete, Myka, Artie, and Claudia were trying to get into the Warehouse to get the artifact Philip Van Doren Stern's Upholstery Brush which affected Pete. They were able to get in thanks to Myka's skill in speaking Arabic, Claudia's skill in computers, Pete's vibes, and the fact that Artie knew it existed and where it was in the first place. Ytterbium Chamber A special chamber in the Warehouse that is made of pure Lutetium, the hardest metal on Earth, and houses possibly Warehouse 13's most valuable artifact, Pandora's Box. Unloading Dock Whenever many artifacts are recieved simultaniously, such as when Warehouse 2 was uncovered, they are temporarily stored in the unloading dock until they can all be shelved. References Category:Locations Category:Warehouse 13